fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Pretty Cure!
Aurora Pretty Cure (オーロラプリキュア！ Ōrora Purikyua!) is the first installment of Cure Arte's Pretty Cure franchise. The main themes for the series is music. The show premieres on February 7, 2014. Story *Aurora Pretty Cure! episodes 100 years ago, Libero had been under attack by an enemy known as Rumble. Just has Libero was about to be destroyed, a mysterious girl appeared and introduced herself as Cure Forte and battled against this Rumble. One day, the leader named Bass finally arrived to defeat Cure Forte but was defeated instead but as he disappeared, so did Cure Forte. But there were two things she had left behind. A girl named Kanon and peace. In the present, two girls on Earth who live in Osaka, a city of Japan, have no idea that their life is about to change a lot. When Konoe Reine founds a book in Shiana's local bookstore, she founds herself in a whole different universe! She then meets Kanon who says she summoned her here to become a Pretty Cure. Just as Reine is about to question her, Prière arrives and Reine transforms in Cure Cantabile, by the help of Kanon. But as she is about to be defeated, a song begins...Joined by Shinomiya Ru (Cure Dolce), Reine battles against Feroce to help Kanon without knowing what they are supposed to be protecting. Characters Cures Konoe Reine (近衛れいね Konoe Reine)/ Cure Cantabile (キュアカンタービレ Kyua Kantābire): She is the fun and imaginative protagonist of the series. She loves to write her own novels which she dreams of publishing when she is an adult. Reine is easygoing and can be very active and loud at times. She loves to listen to music while writing her novels. She transforms into Cure Cantabile, the Cure of Pop Music and her theme colour is apricot pink. Shinomiya Ru (篠宮る Shinomiya Ru)/ Cure Dolce (キュアドルチェ Kyua Doruche): She is the sweet and creative protagonist of the series. She has a passion for singing and loves to write her own music, which takes a while for her to do. Ru is almost always quiet, even when around Reine at first but soon begins to speak up and let others hear her. She transforms into Cure Dolce, the Cure of Ballads and her theme colour is baby blue. Allies Kanon (カノン Kanon): The protector of Libero who was sent to Earth to search for the new Pretty Cure who would fight against the reappearing Feroce. Kanon is an intimidating girl who almost always repeats everything she says. She has a bit of a temper and is very courageous, brave and protective. Feroce Prière (プリエール Puriēru): The first general of Feroce to appear. Prière is very blunt and cold. She is not afraid to speak her mind to her fellow generals. She occasionally can be seen battling the Cures in France but mostly battles the Aurora Pretty Cure. Her name means prayer in French. Kaijū (カイジュー Kaijū): The series' main monsters. Their name means "monster". WIP Others Cure Forte (キュアフォルテ Kyua Forute): A Pretty Cure who had fought against Rumble 100 years ago along with her first and only song "Last Song". Cure Forte is said to be the sweet and courageous protector of Libero before Kanon and had made sure to seal Bass, the leader of Rumble, away to bring the universe peace. She was the Cure of Classical Music. Bass (ベース Bēsu): The enemy of Cure Forte 100 years ago who had been defeated by Cure Forte herself. Bass is said to have been the leader of Rumble and had wanted to defeat Libero so no music existed anymore in the universe. Items WIP Trivia *''Aurora Pretty Cure!'' is the second series to have the theme of music after Suite Pretty Cure♪. *''Aurora Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the protagonists do not know why they became magical girls since they have no idea what they're supposed to be protecting from the enemy. *''Aurora Pretty Cure!'' is the second series where they have Pretty Cure who sing in battle after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. But, they sing while fighting and all Pretty Cure have songs that they sing in battles. *Due to how busy the author is on Sundays, the show airs on Saturdays, making it the first series to do so. It has been confirmed that all series after it will air on Saturdays also. *''Aurora Pretty Cure!'' is second series to have 47 episodes after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. This makes it the second series to be the shortest series in the franchise. Insert Songs This is a list of insert songs that appear in the show. *'Popping♥Love' is Cure Cantabile's battle song. *'Musical Dawn' is Cure Dolce's battle song. Movies This a list of movies that the Cures of Aurora Pretty Cure! appear in. *'Pretty Cure All Stars Luxury Spark: Ashita no Tsubomi -' The first movie of the Luxury Spark trilogy. In this movie, Aurora Pretty Cure! joins the All Stars movies. Note If I copied any of any user's ideas, it was all by accident cause I never do anything like that! I have a HUGE dislike for copying so I'm sorry if I do copy anything of your ideas. Thank You. Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Arte Category:Second Generation Category:Pretty Cure Second Generation